


【APH】【红色组】1991年冬

by Rakugetsu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakugetsu/pseuds/Rakugetsu
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	【APH】【红色组】1991年冬

“再见。”伊万向远方挥挥手，目力所及之处暗灰色的苍穹低垂，直到与茫茫冰原融为一体。贝加尔湖绿松石般的冰面上覆着些细雪，被猛烈的北风吹成羽翼一般的洁白纹路。

在冰面中央，突兀地横亘着一道裂纹，深得隐约可见冰面下涌动的湖水。裂纹蜿蜒伸展，宛如龙形。

远方，那道熟悉的身影牵着马，渐渐消失在天空与冰原的交界之处。

王耀是在1992年的年初离开的。

即使是初春，贝加尔湖依然冰封如铁，见不到一丝春天的影子。

“不需要为我担心。”伊万总是笑眯眯地说。之前的事情，伊万总是一副并没有太放在心上的样子，反而是王耀担心着他的安危，不远千里穿越过冰原来看望他。

漫天飞雪中，伊万在离边境线不远处的松林截住了骑在马上的王耀。

“作为白兔降生的人，是永远不可能成为恶狼与雄狮的。”就这样随意地在松林中生起篝火席地而坐，伊万打开随身的伏特加，仰头灌下一口，将酒壶向王耀递过去。“呐，不用担心我。我好得很。”

王耀接过酒壶，冰冷的金属触感瞬间攫住了他的感官。灼烧一般的液体顺下喉咙，使得王耀不禁呛咳起来，眼中也似乎泛上了薄薄一层泪水。

“喂，你为什么会这样。”

“早就给你解释过了。”

“你明知道我要问的不是这个。”王耀将酒壶递回伊万手中，“为什么？明明是遍体鳞伤，为什么还要装作一副毫不在乎的样子。”

一阵裹挟着雪的北风呼啸而过，不知是寒冷还是为了遮掩伤口，伊万下意识紧了紧围巾。

“因为我真的不在乎呀。”紫色的眸子里盈满了笑意，“一个人也很好。”

彼此都沉默了，只听见风掠过松林的尖啸声。

雪静静地降落在松枝上，偶尔能听到松枝不堪重负而折断的清脆声响。在天与地都苍白的冬季，在雪中还维持着暗青色的松林，是唯一的一点鲜活的色彩。

有着五千年记忆的王耀，深知一切鲜花着锦终有破碎那天。然而此时，他依然无法接受残酷如冰雪的事实，他的同志，曾经那样坚定的布尔什维克，如今却背离他而去。

不，比起对自己的背离，王耀更在意的是伊万此时的状况。曾经一手组建起的家庭，如今却分崩离析，伊万本人也是伤痕累累，王耀无法想象伊万如何从剧变中恢复过来。

“我早就说过了，白兔是无法成为恶狼的。”冰一样寒冷的词语从伊万含着笑意的唇中吐出，“就算拥有再多的智慧，最终还是无法取代噬咬住咽喉的致命一击。”

伊万仰头灌下最后一口伏特加，意犹未尽地晃了晃空空如也的酒壶。

“呐，虽然是有着五千年的岁月，但是在这上面，你还很年轻。你不懂。”

最后的一丝星火也燃尽，王耀抱膝坐在漫天飞雪中，暗绿的军服上积满了雪，像一株傲雪而立的松。

王耀在伊万家里一直住到第二年的年初。新年前夜，没有庆祝的人群，伊万家中显得很是寥落。王耀亲自下厨为伊万做了一桌子菜，两个人坐在桌前，相对无言。

或许这样默默地彼此陪伴也好。

伊万首先笑出声来，“早就想念你做的菜了。”

王耀没说话，端起面前的酒杯一饮而尽。

辽远夜空中没有月，只有稀疏的几点星光。街上冷冷清清，连半个人影也没有。

各怀心事的两个人，就这样静静守望着这一年的终结。

“不管怎么说，还是谢谢你来陪我。”伊万也端起酒杯，“不然，听着壁炉里单调的劈啪声，我一个人大概会在冰冷的屋子里恍惚着睡过去——呐，一醒来就又过了一年。这样子可真糟糕。”

“……你真的没关系吗？”王耀举起的筷子又放下了。

“我是冰原的熊呐。”伊万浅笑着，“熊是没那么容易服输的。”

王耀又一口气喝干了面前的伏特加，默然无语。

“王耀，你有心事。告诉我。”

王耀沉吟许久，终于艰难地开口。

“或许这听起来很难堪，然而……我不知道，自己一个人，该如何走下去。”

许是酒精发挥了作用，王耀的声音有些莫名的哽咽。

“呐，你忘记了这几千年来，你是如何一个人走过来的么。”伊万暖暖的笑容，让人想起山岗上盛开的向日葵。“如果生为白兔，那就磨砺出雄狮一般的爪牙。何况，如今的你，并不是孤身一人。我们的道路相背，然而我还在。”

王耀抬起头，望向伊万湖水般清澈的眸子。在那一瞬间，王耀想起了贝加尔湖，那湖水蓝得透彻，令人产生想要跳进湖中与之融为一体的冲动，然而冬季冰封的时节，又是那样凛冽，冷峻如锋利的刀刃。

杯盘狼藉之后，两人也没有动身收拾，就那样意犹未尽地坐着，听着窗外的冷风呼啸而过，不时撼动窗棂发出尖锐的鸣叫，伴随着壁炉火花炸裂开的细小声响。

困意猝不及防地席卷上来，连日里车马劳顿的王耀终于无法抵挡，不由自主地靠在伊万肩上，沉沉睡去。

“……喂。”伊万轻轻推了王耀一下，王耀并没有醒来，而是顺势将身子又蜷紧了一些，头顺着肩膀滑落到伊万胸口，倒很像一只柔顺的猫。

“……拿你没办法。”叫不醒王耀，伊万干脆端详起王耀的睡颜。黑发覆着棱角分明的眉骨，薄唇微微抿着，睫毛像黑色的蝶翅，栖落在清秀的容颜上。

“王耀……”伊万望着王耀安恬的睡颜，轻声呼唤道。

“我不能死。冰原的熊，不能就这样死掉……你说过，就算遍身伤痕，也总有治愈那天。挺过来，就是胜利。这不再是属于布尔什维克的胜利……却是属于你和我的。”

远方，传来渺茫的新年钟声。

——终——


End file.
